


Marry Me

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Bullying, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Class reunion, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Custody Battle, Dean and Castiel are Seventeen, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Feels, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, John Winchester and Mary Winchester are Divorced, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Judge Bobby Singer, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death, School Project, Supportive Mary Winchester, Teacher Jody Mills, Teen Romance, Top Dean, Underage Drinking, Virgin Castiel, Virgin Dean, waiting until marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: High school AU where Dean and Castiel are seventeen year old juniors. What starts out as agreeing to be the only same sex couple doing a life lessons assignment for school becomes a guide to handling real life drama.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged as Underage because Dean and Castiel are both 17.

“Hey, Cas. Wanna get married?”

 

Castiel choked on his soda, spraying the table and causing Dean to pat his back until he starting breathing again. “What?”

 

“Charlie said they got paired up in Health class today. They have an even number in her class and we have an odd number. I was talking to Lisa…”

 

“And she turned you down?” Cas raised his eyebrow.

 

“No. Shuddup. Anyway, I told her if it’s supposed to be real life then me and you should be a gay couple and then she said she’s gonna volunteer to be a single mom. So...will you marry me?”

 

“Fine,” Castiel rolled his eyes. He supposed it was better to pair up with his best friend for the assignment. They practically lived at each other’s homes anyway.

 

Dean got out his notebook and picked at the end of the metal spiral. He weakened a point enough to snap a section off then fashioned it into somewhat of a circle. He slipped the makeshift ring onto Castiel’s finger. “We are officially engaged until class.”

 

***

 

“Guess what? It’s that time of year again! You guys are gonna pair off into couples, get career assignments, and balance those with co-parenting your bouncing baby bundles of flour.” Ms. Mills announced. “I suppose most of you already have a partner in mind? Jo, you and Benny? Ash and Pam? Dean and Lisa?”

 

Lisa raised her hand. “Actually, Ms. Mills...I volunteer to be a single parent.”

 

“Okay. Dean?”

 

Dean reached across the aisle for Castiel’s hand. He held it up by the wrist. “Been engaged since lunch.” He pointed to the thin wire wrapped around Cas’ finger.

 

Jody jotted it down in her binder then assigned the handful of students left over. The next step was to get out a stack of index cards with careers and salaries. “These are jobs you will find within an hour’s commute from Lawrence. Your yearly salary is on the card. Keep these face down until I call your name.”

 

The jobs were middle class. No brain surgeons or corporate CEOs. Ash was in IT, his ‘wife’ Pam was a hotel manager. Benny was a chef and Jo was a bartender. They agreed that they worked in the same restaurant.

 

“Castiel?” Jody called.

 

He flipped the card over and covered his face. “Just kill me now,” he mumbled from behind his hands. Dean snatched the card from him.

 

“Sweet! I married a stripper!” Dean announced. Castiel’s card read ‘exotic dancer’. There were several clubs less than an hour from them.

 

Castiel raised his hand. “Ms. Mills, if I punch Dean in the face, will you suspend me for a week?”

 

Dean flipped his card over. “Corrections Officer. Nobody’s gonna mess with you when your husband’s a cop, Cas.”

 

“Alright. Cas, don’t abuse your spouse. When you leave class you will get a bag of flour, diapered and swaddled. I expect as equal as possible responsibilities for the baby. Detail feeding, changing, sleeping...in addition to making a work schedule. You won’t be the only kids walking around with a baby this week. If you are both unavailable, document your sitter and how much you paid them from your household budget. This is a life lesson, kids. One week of adulthood then you go back to XBox and living off pizza rolls.” 

 

Jody noted all the occupations on her chart. She asked the mock couples their household names as she labeled their flour babies. “Guys? One or the other? Hyphenated? Keeping your last names?” She asked Cas and Dean.

 

They did their creepy non-verbal communication thing before Dean answered, “We’re the Novak-Winchesters"

 

Jody let the teens go after collecting their bundles. She handed the ‘baby’ to Castiel and told Dean she needed him to stay back a minute. 

 

“Sorry about the stripper comment, Ms. Mills,” Dean apologized.

 

“It’s not that. I made the card. It’s about Castiel. He was bullied at his last school for being out. If you think this is some kind of…”

 

“I know all about that,” Dean said quietly with his head down. “When he came here we hit it off and he’s my best friend. After he came out he told me everything. It’s not a joke, Ms. Mills.”

 

Jody sighed and hopped up on the edge of her desk. “So what is it then?”

 

“You said it’s a week of real life. Everybody just takes for granted that they’ll get married and have families. Lisa says she wants to be a mom someday but she doesn’t see herself getting married. What about Cas? Doesn’t he get to see how normal it is to marry a guy and have a family?” Dean looked like he could cry.

 

Jody slid off her desk and hugged him. “Okay. Now you’re my favorite student. You sweet, sweet boy.” Jody blinked back her own tears. “Now get outta here.”

 

***

 

As was their usual routine, Cas went with Dean to pick up Dean’s kid brother Sammy from the middle school. From there they went to the Winchester home to do homework and have dinner. Tomorrow Sam had after school activities so Dean would hang out at Cas’ house till he picked his brother up. 

 

Mary switched her shift at the hospital with her friend Donna. The boys were surprised to see her home. “Late shift?” Dean asked.

 

“At least it’s back to back then a day off. How was school?”

 

Dean put his arm around Cas. “Me and Cas got married.”

 

Mary sipped her coffee and spied the fake baby. “That time of year again?”

 

“Yeah. Plus I think we have an edge on everybody else,” Dean winked. “If it’s cool with Cas’ mom, can he like...move in for a week? We’d both be around to watch Sammy.”

 

_ “I  _ will call Naomi. If she says it’s fine for Cas to stay then there are ground rules. No skipping school to come back here. No ditching Sam. If you’re serious about this being for the assignment I expect an A.”

 

They exchanged looks and shrugged. “Sounds fair, Mom,” Dean agreed. “Let’s get our baby time logged and start our household budget.”

 

***

 

“What the hell is that?” Cas gestured at the contraption on Dean’s chest that held the flour sack.

 

“Mom had some of Sammy’s baby things in the attic. I got this and a carseat.”

 

“You are putting way more effort into this than we need to.” Castiel already had his own set of toiletries in the bathroom Dean shared with Sam. He put himself out clean clothes for school the next day. His mother had agreed to the arrangement when Mary called her.

 

Dean unstrapped and put his fake baby in the makeshift cradle of his empty dresser drawer. “Cas, we're the first same-sex couple to do this assignment. If we knock this out of the park, they won’t be looking for volunteers next year. They’ll diversify the couples.”

 

“Dean...on one hand I appreciate you making this inclusive. On the other it’s still hard to have the attention. You know how bad it was for me.”

 

Dean was quick to hug his friend. “I know. I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I was trying to do something good. And maybe I thought this is what marriage is supposed to be. You know? Settling down with your best friend and raising a kid or two.”

 

“Ideally, yes,” Cas agreed. He was tired and just wanted to catch some sleep before their alarm went off for the middle of the night feeding. Dean went to check on Sam first them climbed into his side of the double bed.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“If I get married...I wanna marry somebody like you. Somebody smart and funny. Somebody who keeps me grounded when I get a wild idea to do something crazy.”

 

“I’d want to marry somebody like you, too. Someone with a big heart who wants to take care of the people he loves. Somebody who convinces me to to do something crazy every once in awhile.”

 

***

 

Dean was making breakfast when his mother got in the next morning. “How’d it go last night?” She asked when he passed her a cup of coffee.

 

“Pretty good. We got up around three for a feeding and changing. Can you show me how to put the carseat in before you go to bed?”

 

“Sure, honey.” Mary kissed his cheek. “I’m so proud of you. I think you will make a wonderful father someday. Just not anytime soon, okay?”

 

“Mom, you’re a nurse. I know all about safe sex and diseases and consequences. Besides…” Dean blushed, “it’s not a pressing issue right now.”

 

“Oh? Well...no rush. You’ll know when you’re ready.” Mary was a little relieved to know her seventeen year old son wasn’t fooling around. She had a fifteen year old girl in labor and delivery last night. Mother and baby were healthy but she felt a little sad that her only support was an older sister.

 

As promised she showed him and Castiel how to install the car seat and saw the boys off to school. She was beat and needed a hot shower and some sleep before her next night shift.

 

***

 

There were several students that morning negotiating who would lug the flour sack around all day. Dean wasn’t the only one using a carrier and he was surprised. He and Cas met up with Charlie and Kevin by her locker. 

 

“Hold him for a sec?” She thrust her bundle intp Cas’ arms. She went back to adjusting the baby wrap on Kevin then took it back. “There. Modern Papa.”

 

“How’s the straight life?” Dean asked her.

 

“It’s a grade. But if Kevin proves to be a great co-parent I might ask him for some baby batter in ten years.”

 

“Gross,” Kevin and Dean responded. 

 

“What? I want the bio-dad to be somebody I know and trust.  _ And _ to be part of Baby Bradbury’s life.”

 

“I would want the same relationship if I had a child with a surrogate,” Cas offered. “But I wouldn't rule out closed adoption.”

 

“Huh. Maybe we should include how we got our baby in our report.” Dean got out his phone and added it to his memos. “Alright. I got Claire today so I guess I will see you guys later.”

 

***

 

Dean took his spot by Cas in Health class and they were going over adding the cost of adoption fees to their starting household debt. It affected their budget to consolidate it into their home and vehicle loans. Dean had to adjust his made up work schedule to pick up overtime every month.

 

“Ms. Mills?” A student knocked on the door frame to come hand her a note.

 

“Dean? They need you in the office.”

 

Dean went to her desk to ask what it was about first. “There’s something going on with your brother at the middle school.”

 

“Sammy? I gotta take Cas, too. He’s staying with us this week so I’m responsible for him.”

 

“Okay, I’ll write you both a pass.” Dean motioned for Cas to come with and they went to the vice principal’s office. She looked confused as to why Dean brought a friend. Dean explained to Ms. Mosely and she told them to sit down.

 

“Dean, John Winchester showed up at your brother’s school and tried to sign your brother out. He isn’t on the approved list. Your mother’s phone is going straight to voicemail.”

 

“She worked a third and has another tonight.”

 

“I see. Now, do you feel comfortable telling me why your father isn’t allowed to pick Sam up from school?”

 

“My parents split up a couple years ago. He’s got a drinking problem. Mom divorced him and stipulated he couldn’t have any unsupervised visitation unless he completed rehab. He was supposed to take Sam to a ballgame and instead took him to a pool hall and got blitzed. Sammy called me crying because John got in a fight.”

 

“I see. Maybe it would be best for you to go pick him up. I can dismiss you from your last class and call to let them know you’ll be there. And it would be best to have your mother bring copies of her custody agreement to both schools as soon as possible. The safety of our students is paramount, Mr. Winchester.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Dean took his and Cas’ slips and they stopped by their lockers before heading out. He saw John sitting in his truck in the lot and tried to avoid him. Sam was waiting outside the office. “You okay, kid?”

 

“Yeah. I feel bad, though. He’s our dad.”

 

Cas knelt down by Sam. “Hey, it’s okay. You were just scared he would act like he used to. You did the right thing.”

 

Dean put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Cas always had a way with Sam, even though he was an only child. “Let’s go home. When Mom wakes up we’ll talk about what we’re going to do.”

 

John was standing by Dean’s car when they went outside. Dean shuffled Sam between him and Cas protectively. “You can’t be here, Dad.” He tried to sound more confident than he was.

 

“That’s bullshit, Dean.”

 

“No, it’s not. I was there in the courtroom. And I can smell you from here.”

 

“I had a couple beers at lunch. It’s nothing. And what’s with the carseat? You knock some poor girl up?”

 

“It’s an assignment for school.” Dean turned so John could see the flour sack he still had in the carrier. “Go sleep it off, Dad. I gotta get Sammy and Cas home.”

 

“Cas, huh? Oh shit. You’re the kid that got roughed up over at Lincoln. Mary thinks a couple beers is a reason I can’t see my kids but she lets some cocksucker babysit? I gotta see my lawyer.”

 

Sam stepped up from between them. “Don’t be mean to Cas! He’s awesome and he doesn’t treat me like I’m some bratty little brother. Him and Dean help me with my homework and cook me dinner and let me play Mario Kart with them.”

 

Dean hugged Sam to his side. “Move or I call the cops,  _ John _ .” The older man put up his hands and staggered away. Dean put the sack in the car seat and drove them home. Mary was waiting for them.

 

She hugged all three of the teen boys. “Are you okay? I heard all my messages.”

 

“We’re okay, Mom. Ms. Mosely says you need to bring copies of the custody agreement to our schools. If he shows up again they can call the cops." Dean handed off his stuff for Cas to take to their room. “He...he called Cas a name.”

 

“What?” Mary was fully alert and livid.

 

“He called him a cocksucker and didn’t want him around Sam. Sam stood up for him before I could. Why would he say that? Was he always like that?”

 

“No. He wasn’t. But he changed when the drinking got worse. Found reasons to blame everybody but himself. I’m so sorry Castiel had to hear that. He’s such a wonderful boy.”

 

“Yeah, he is.”

 

“Dean...if you and Cas were more than friends, it’s okay to tell me.”

 

“I know, Mom.” Dean looked down. It’s not like he hadn’t wondered what it would be like to date another guy but he wasn’t sure it was what he wanted. He liked girls. But he kinda liked his best friend, too.

 

“You know, a lot has changed since I was your age. Your friend Charlie is so confident. And the courage Castiel has to be honest about himself after what he went through...no matter how you and your brother identify, I want you to be proud of yourselves because I am so damn proud of you both.” Mary wiped away the tears misting her eyes. 

 

“That means a lot to me, Mom. I...nevermind.”

 

She took his hands in hers. “Talk to me.”

 

“I like girls, but I think I like Cas.”

 

“Have you talked to him about this?”

 

“No. I don’t want him to think I’m just curious and experimenting because he’s gay. And not while he’s staying here. I don’t want him to feel weird around me.”

 

“Well, that’s very considerate of you, Dean. You’ve been a good friend to him. But that conversation needs to happen eventually. And I bet, even if Cas doesn’t feel the same way, he will still be your friend and support you.”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah. He’s kinda awesome like that.”

 

***

 

Castiel had been standing in the hallway when he heard the exchange between Dean and Mary. He felt overwhelming love for the woman he considered his second mother. Then he heard Dean confess that he may have feelings for him. He quickly retreated before Dean could catch him eavesdropping.

 

Cas pretended to be starting his homework when Dean came to their room. “How’s your mom?” he asked without looking up.

 

“She’s kinda pissed. Especially because of what John said to you.”

 

“I’ve been called worse. Will he really make it an issue in court?”

 

“I doubt it. He’d have to give up booze money to afford it.” Dean shoved his own bookbag off the bed and curled onto his side next to Cas. “Was your dad still around when you came out?”

 

“No. He died the summer before. My mom took it okay, I guess. I told my cousin Gabe first. He hugged me.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“That I like boys? Always? I dunno. Always pictured my first kiss with a guy. And some celebrity crushes.” Cas closed his book. “Are you feeling like you might not be straight?”

 

Dean sat up and buried his face in his hands. He’d wanted to wait to have that talk but Cas asked him a direct question. “Yeah.”

 

Castiel took a deep breath. “Is it because of me?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean’s answer was barely above a whisper. 

 

“Come here, assbutt.” Cas pulled him into a hug. Dean clung to him and started to cry. The weight of the afternoon events caught up with him and it was time for an emotional release. Cas just held him while he got it all out.

 

“I’ve thought about asking you out. But then I thought you’d think it was a pity date or something and be mad. I think about holding your hand and kissing you goodnight. I can’t just assume you wanna do that stuff with me because you’re out.” Dean sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

 

“Dean, you’re my best friend. And I would never, ever, do something to push you away. I’ve thought about being something more with you because you’re such an awesome person. Not just to me but to your family and our other friends. You’d be the perfect boyfriend.” Cas reached for Dean’s hand and Dean wove their fingers together.

 

“I like this,” Dean thumbed over Cas’ hand.

 

“Me too.”

 

***

 

After they dropped off Sam, Dean hung back before they went in to their own school. “Can we hold hands today?” He asked Cas. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

 

“It’s a big step, coming out. If you’re sure you know I’ll be right by your side.”

 

Dean smiled. “We’re boyfriends now, right? No different than Benny and Jo holding hands. Then tonight at dinner I’m telling Mom. Kinda halfway came out to her already.”

 

Cas clicked on his baby carrier for the day. He took Dean’s hand and they went to their lockers with only a couple stares in their direction. A loud squeal startled them. Charlie practically threw herself at Dean.

 

“Is this for real? Oh my goddess!” She was tached up higher than her usual level of exuberance.

 

“I asked Cas out. Okay?” Dean tried to pass it off as no big deal. “I’m...I’m bisexual,” he said the word aloud for the first time.

 

“Oh! I’m so proud of you, Dean. I have shipped you two for months.” Charlie kissed his cheek. She was unofficially the little sister he never knew he wanted.

 

“That went well,” Cas said when they joined hands again.

 

“I came out to a lesbian,” Dean rolled his eyes. He knew their core group of friends would be cool about it. It was a handful of assholes at school that would be the problem. Like Cole Trenton.

 

“Damn, Novak. Two points for the conversion! You must give phenomenal head to turn Dean Winchester gay.”

 

Cas tugged at Dean’s arm to keep walking but Dean was cemented to his spot. “You spend a lot of time thinking about gay sex, Cole?”

 

“Do you?” 

 

“I do now,” Dean winked. They walked away from a very stunned Cole.

 

***

 

Dinner at home was just takeout and sodas. Mary was off but hadn’t gotten around to shopping. Sam talked about his upcoming mathlete competition and Mary asked how school went for the older boys. Dean took Cas’ hand under the table then placed them on top of it.

 

“I came out today,” Dean announced.

 

Sam lit up. “You guys are boyfriends now? That’s so cool!”

 

Mary got up to hug them. “I love you boys. I couldn’t imagine a more perfect addition to our family, Castiel. Well, you already were but…”

 

“Are you and Cas gonna be sucking face all the time?” Sam interrupted. He was thirteen and crushing on a girl in his grade. He was sort of tuned in to relationships.

 

“In front of you? No way. Besides, not a whole lot is changing. We’ll still kick your scrawny butt at Mario Kart. Just sometimes we won’t want you to come with us to the movies. You know, for dates.”

 

“Even if I sit on the other side?” Sam liked being able to hang out with them.

 

Dean cracked a smile. “Okay,  _ maybe _ . Just don’t be a brat about it.” He got up to clear their paper plates and toss the pizza boxes. Mary suggested a family movie night and Sam picked a horror movie from Netflix. Dean held Cas’ hand through the whole thing.

 

“Guess I’ll log the baby stuff,” Cas said when it was over. He took Sam with him so he could look over his homework as well.

 

“I know what you’re gonna say, Mom,” Dean said without looking at her. “You don’t have to worry about me and Cas sharing a room. We’ve been together for like a minute and...neither of us is  _ that _ kind of guy.”

 

Mary got up from her recliner to sit beside him. “Not what I was going to say but good to know.” She laughed. “I was going to ask if you would have time to go to the grocery tomorrow for me. Always so serious, Dean.” She tousled his hair.

 

Dean pushed her hand away. “Yeah, just leave some money and the list. Want me to make dinner?”

 

“If you want a home cooked meal. Who the hell taught you to cook? You know it wasn’t me.”

 

“Food Network,” Dean smirked. He kissed Mary’s cheek and went to his room. Only two more days of fake marriage to Cas.

 

***

 

The Novak-Winchester project was probably one of the best Jody Mills had seen. Some of the other students put in a great effort. Some made up a lottery win and ‘hired a nanny’ for childcare. Creative, but a stretch. Some of the assigned couples turned in obviously disjointed reports that barely meshed. Dean and Castiel worked very hard and it showed. One or both of them were very adept at economics.

 

She was also impressed by Lisa Braeden’s report. Jody knew firsthand how hard it was to be a single mother with a career. If anyone could pull it off in the real world it would be that young woman. Overall, Ms. Mills was pleased with her students.

 

Word got around to a couple ‘concerned’ parents about allowing a same sex couple and a single parent household. They thought it wasn’t proper to include them in a family life skills lesson. Jody reflected on what Dean Winchester said at the beginning of his assignment. Real life was full of many types of families, even more diverse than what she was already teaching. She planned on looking more closely at demographics to create more family scenarios. Maybe foster parents, grandparents raising grandchildren, more single parents and same sex parents, blended families…The next semester of juniors would make for an interesting assignment.

 

Ch.2

 

Senior year was great for Dean Winchester. His kid brother was in the same school where he could keep an eye on him. He’d been dating Castiel for a long time and they were happy. Charlie teased that they might be the first same sex homecoming royals. Dean promised if they won she could be his royal handmaiden. She promised him the same if the nerds united to make her Queen.

 

Some other popular couple won, but homecoming was fun and the seniors had an after party at Ash’s. Dean and Cas had a few too many drinks so they crashed on an air mattress in Ash’s basement. Somehow Charlie wound up in the cuddle puddle with them and there were probably several embarrassing photos of them drooling on pillows surrounded by red plastic cups.

 

Dean felt horrible the next morning. His head was splitting and his mouth tasted like an old gym sock. Cas looked adorably disheveled but he probably felt the same. Charlie snored like a buzzsaw until Dean nudged her awake. Ash seemed no worse for wear when he brought down a fresh pot of coffee for his guests.

 

After some aspirin and a hot cup of joe, Dean shook some of the fog out of his head. He got out his phone to call his mom.

 

“Dean? Are you alright? I left you and Cas a ton of messages.”

 

“We had a couple drinks and thought it would be safer to stay here. I would’ve called but I didn’t want you to come out here to get us. What’s going on? Is Sammy okay?”

 

“Dean...okay first, thank you for being safe even though I don’t approve of you drinking for obvious reasons. Sam is fine. Cas is with you, right?”

 

“Yeah. He’s in the bathroom regretting whatever the hell was in the punch.”

 

Mary sounded upset. “Something happened last night. Naomi...there was an accident. A hit and run.”

 

“Jesus, Mom. Is she okay?” Dean sobered up at lightning speed. He hoped Cas hadn’t checked his phone yet.

 

“No. She didn’t make it. I need you to bring Cas home. Like...now. If you’re sober. Shit.”

 

“I got it, Mom. Yeah, I’m sober. We’ll be there soon.” Dean went to the bathroom door and knocked. “Cas? We gotta go.”

 

The door opened and Cas was sobbing. He fell into Dean’s arms. “M-my mom…”

 

“I got you, Cas. Mom just told me.” He held onto his boyfriend. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

 

When Castiel’s father died, it wasn’t exactly unexpected. He’d had a heart condition most of his life. Collapsing at work and not recovering gave him and his mother time to accept it. Waking up and finding out his mother was just...gone. It was too much of shock to his system. He barely registered being walked to the car or the ride back to Dean’s house.

 

He curled up on the couch with his head in Mary’s lap while she stroked his hair. Dean sat on the floor to just hold his hand. “What happens now?” Cas asked.

 

“Well, since you’re still a minor, someone in your family will check to see what her wishes were for her final arrangements. After your dad she probably took care of all that. Then you’ll probably have a legal guardian named until you turn eighteen.” Mary’s voice was soft and soothing.

 

“Can’t I just stay here?” Cas looked up.

 

“We might work something out with your guardian so you can stay in the same school. You know you’re welcome to stay, honey.”

 

*** 

 

After the funeral, Cas found out who he was supposed to go into the care of. There was only his cousin Gabriel left on his father’s side and he was in his twenties. His mother had a half-brother named Zachariah Adler and Castiel wasn’t thrilled to find out about him. 

 

First of all, he’d be expected to move and he’d be forced back into his previous school. He didn’t think he could take another round of bullying or being apart from Dean. They planned on going to the local community college together for a couple years then transferring to State.

 

Then there was the fact that Zachariah himself was a militant homophobe who helped run a conversion camp. Castiel would likely be sent there to “correct" his behavior. Those places were horror shows. He could literally be tortured for being gay. 

 

Mary made her offer to take Castiel in and it was rebuffed. Zachariah looked down on her for being divorced. He noticed how close Dean seemed to his nephew and said it was disgusting how she let her son corrupt Castiel’s morals. Dean seriously thought his mother was going to start throwing punches.

 

“I’m out of options here, Dean. If I stay here with you Zachariah will have your mother arrested for custodial interference or label me a runaway…” Castiel paced Dean’s room.

 

“Marry me.”

 

Castiel stopped and spun on his heel. “What?”

 

“We’re seventeen, Cas. Mom would consent for me to do it and we can get a judge to sign off on you. Zachariah can’t touch you then.”

 

“You want to get married?” Cas was still confused.

 

Dean crossed the bed to get to Cas. He took Cas’ hands in his. “Of course I want to marry you. I was gonna wait until graduation to ask you. I love you, Castiel. When we talk about the future I only see you in it. What does it matter if it’s now or two years from now? Please just think about it.”

 

Castiel dropped down to his knees to be more level with Dean. “You know I’d say yes. I love you, too. How are we supposed to get a judge to approve a marriage license?”

 

“I know a guy,” Dean grinned wide.

 

***

 

Mary kept Zachariah at bay for a few more days so they could put everything in motion. Over the summer break, Ms. Mills had started dating Judge Singer. Dean and Cas appealed to her to set up a meeting in the judge's chambers to plead their case, along with Mary.

Jody had told her beau that they were the young men who blew away her assignment months before.

 

Both Dean and Castiel came prepared. Cas had amassed information about his uncle’s conversion camp and found copies of complaints filed by his mother on his behalf when he’d been bullied. Dean had their early acceptance letters for college and his own mother.

 

“Boys, marriage isn’t something two people enter into lightly if they want to see it succeed. You’ve made compelling arguments for me to lean towards granting you a license. Based on what I’ve seen and heard, denying it is just delaying the inevitable. I believe it is in the best interest for Castiel Novak’s safety, well-being, and future to sign judicial consent.” Judge Singer announced.

 

Dean was quick to lean over his desk to shake his hand. “Thank you, sir.” He hugged Cas and his mother. 

 

Mary took the signed form along with the other documents they would need to get the marriage license. It was quite a process to fill everything out but it was just one small victory for them as they left the courthouse. They picked up Sam to shop for rings and have a small engagement dinner.

 

“I can’t believe you’re gonna be my big brother for real, Cas.” Sam beamed at him. “Are you gonna change your last name to Winchester?”

 

Cas thought about it. He looked around the table at the family he would have for the rest of his life. His cousin Gabriel could carry on the Novak name. “Yes, Sam. I’ve been a Winchester so long it just makes sense.” If there were no more obstacles, he’d return to school from fall break as Castiel Winchester.

 

The ceremony itself was small and informal. They agreed that they could always have a larger wedding down the road. What mattered was exchanging vows and rings in front of Sam, Mary, and Jody in Judge Singer’s office. Dean couldn’t wait to file it and make it official.

 

***

 

“So...it’s our wedding night,” Dean said as he pulled his tie loose. He and Cas had fooled around a little before. They had promised each other a hotel room after prom for their first official time together. They’d both be eighteen with graduation just around the corner. And Dean’s mother and little brother wouldn’t be just a few feet away. Even with a ring on his hand, Dean was a little embarrassed that Mary would know  _ exactly _ how they were spending the night.

 

“Yeah,” Cas agreed. He hung his and Dean’s suit jackets up in their closet. He lived there now. He was home for good. “I’m nervous.”

 

“Well I am, too.” Dean finished undressing down to his boxer briefs. “I know we’ve talked about this. It’s just...I dunno. It’s like amazing that we get to be together like this. We’re  _ married. _ I’m sharing a bed with my husband and...kinda emotional, you know?”

 

Cas joined him on the bed. “I’d be worried if it wasn’t. Remember our first kiss? We just stared at each other forever until we counted down and went for it. Then I didn’t want to stop kissing you.”

 

“And the first time we touched...I was scared to death I’d go off in thirty seconds.” Dean reminisced with him.

 

Cas laughed. “That time we went parking and we just knew we’d get busted with each other’s dicks in our hands!”

 

Dean turned red. “Yeah. Thank god we didn’t. I’d have a permanent phobia of car sex.”

 

Cas got a little closer and cupped Dean’s jaw for a tender kiss. “So our first time might not be like some rom-com. But I think I’m pretty damn lucky that I’m with you. Think about it. We’re at home in our own bed. We’re in love with each other. We waited until we were married even if that wasn’t the plan. No matter what happens...it’s special.”

 

Dean ran his thumb over the silver band on Castiel’s finger. “I’m pretty damn lucky, too. I dated a few girls. I never thought it felt right to go all the way with them. And then you came along and I fell in love with the most amazing person. I knew when we got together that you were the only one I could give myself to.” 

 

He pulled Cas to the middle of their bed and rested on top of him. Dean kept his eyes locked on Cas’ right up to the second their lips met. The kisses were slow and deep. Castiel’s fingers grasped at Dean’s hair as he tangled their legs together. Dean caressed bare skin, still kissed by the sun of summer.

 

“We have stuff, right?” Cas panted when Dean went to kiss his neck.

 

“Yeah. There’s a bag under the mattress. Hang on.” Dean twisted around to retrieve it. “Lube and condoms. Do we need condoms?”

 

“You don’t wanna get me pregnant, do you?” Cas teased.

 

“Funny. You’re a funny guy. No, for real. We’re both virgins.”

 

Cas considered it. “And the shower is ten steps away. No condoms.”

 

Dean straddled Cas’ hips and broke the seal on the lube. He left the bottle on the bed and resumed their heavy makeout session. It didn’t take long to get back in the mood and for both of them to get hard. Dean slid his hand down Cas’ side and hooked his thumb in the waistband of his boxers.

 

Cas lifted his hips for Dean to push them down. He made a soft gasp when he felt the warmth of Dean’s hand close around him. They’d been this far many times, naked in bed, sliding against each other until they came. “Dean…”

 

“Love you so much, Cas.” Dean kissed along his shoulder.  _ “My _ Cas. My  _ husband _ , Cas.” His lips trailed down to Castiel’s stomach. He spread Cas’ thighs and grabbed the lube.

 

It was embarrassing for them to have to research gay sex, but it could have been worse if they’d gone to his mom the nurse for advice. Thanks to a covertly obtained copy of  _ Teen Vogue _ , thank you Charlie Bradbury, they knew preparation was key. Dean was going to take his time to make it as painless as possible for Cas.

 

The first intrusion was a strange sensation for Cas. It burned a little but didn’t hurt. The more Dean worked his finger the better it felt. The second burned again when he was stretched further. Sometimes Dean’s fingertips brushed his prostate and he had to stifle his moans. Cas begged for Dean to make love to him.

 

Dean added some lube to himself and more to Cas. He pushed his head past the rim and Cas squeezed his bicep hard enough to probably bruise. “Dean...Dean...stop. Don’t move. Okay?”

 

“Oh god. I hurt you. Cas, I’m sorry. We don’t have to…”

 

“Just give me a minute. It’s not porn, Dean. Go slow and let me adjust. Push in a little more.”

 

Dean had softened a little but he was still hard enough to continue. The pleasure of Cas so tight around him got overshadowed by the concern of causing him pain. When he was almost fully sheathed Cas arched his back and moaned. “You okay?”

 

“Aim for that. Feels amazing.”

 

“Yeah? It’s good now?”

 

Cas smiled up at him. “Better. Still go slow. Can you just stay like this for a minute?”

 

Dean returned his smile before kissing him. Being joined together, being one in every way, it was that special moment they’d promised each other. They started moving together in small shifts of hips and legs until Dean was able to pull almost all the way back before sinking in deep.

 

In movies and on television it seemed like making love took hours. Things got heated in just a few short minutes. The kisses were hungrier, more desperate. They moaned into them as hands made purchase on fiery skin. Cas was hard and aching. 

 

“Dean, I wanna come.”

 

“Me too. Want me to touch you?”

 

“Please. Oh god. Yeah...yeah…” Cas’ eyes rolled back as Dean stroked him over the edge. 

 

Dean couldn’t take the pulse of Cas contracting around him and his hips stuttered to a stop. With an unintelligible noise he filled Cas with his release and collapsed heavy on his chest. 

 

“Wow.”

 

“I agree,” Cas said. He wiped a little sweat from Dean’s forehead. He grimaced at the sensation of Dean pulling out of him. “Okay that feels weird.”

 

“Sorry.” Dean rolled over to remove the condom. There was semen on his hand and on both their stomachs. He hated to leave Cas’ side but they were in need of a cleanup. They could cuddle for the rest of the night.

 

Castiel found his favorite place in Dean’s arms. “We made love.”

 

“We did. How do you feel? You sore?” Dean caressed Cas’ hair and face.

 

“A little. It was worth it. My first real love, my first kiss. My first and only lover.” 

 

“My first and only too, Cas.”

 

***

 

Dean blushed and avoided eye contact with his mother the next morning. He could see her knowing smile from small glances. They were mostly through an awkward breakfast when they heard pounding on the front door. Mary got up to answer it.

 

Zachariah and a police officer were on the front step. “It’s time for Castiel to come with me. I am his legal guardian and this officer is here to see that you release him into my custody.” He handed some papers to Mary.

 

Dean reached over to look at them. “This says you have custody of Castiel James Novak.” He reached for something just inside the door and showed it to the cop. “Good thing my husband’s name is Castiel James  _ Winchester. _ ”

 

Zachariah’s face flushed with rage. “That boy is a minor and I did not consent to this...this disgusting abomination! Marriage is between a man and a woman. This will not stand.”

 

“Sir, same-sex marriage has been legal for a couple years now. And according to this he was granted permission for a marriage license by writ of a judge. He’s emancipated, Mr. Adler.” The officer explained. “You should probably leave.” He nodded to the Winchesters. “Sorry to disturb you folks.”

 

After Mary shut and locked the door she fell back against it with a heavy sigh. Dean went to Cas and held him tight. “It’s over, Cas. Nobody’s taking you away from me.”

 

***

 

The newlyweds had mostly been homebodies during fall break. Despite wanting to share the news with friends, Cas had been overwhelmed after his mother’s death and needed some time away from everything. He had a little bubble of domestic bliss with his Winchester family. He and Dean took on the brunt of the housework while Mary worked and Sam got to have ‘dates’ with his girlfriend Jess. 

 

Cas still had a few sympathetic glances cast his way in the hallway. He had to go to the office to get his name changed as well as his status as an emancipated minor. He’d no longer need consent forms signed. Technically Dean was now emancipated as well but he didn’t feel like getting held up with paperwork when he owed one fiery redhead an explanation for his radio silence.

 

“Charles.”

 

“ _ Deanna,” _ she sneered at him without turning around.

 

“Don’t kill me for falling off the grid on you. Something big came up.”

 

“Damnit!” Charlie spun around, fighting a grin. She slugged Dean’s shoulder. “A dick joke?”

 

“Ow. Shoulda gone with a fart joke. Jeez. Come on. I really do have something important to tell you,” Dean rubbed his arm. “Me and Cas got married.”

 

“WHAT?!” Half the students in the hall stopped and stared. The other half turned when she squealed. Dean showed her the ring and tried to walk her back into a classroom for a more private conversation.

 

Her eyes were wide as he gave her the rundown on Zachariah. Tears pooled in them at hearing about the conversion camp. She breathed out relief that one of her best friends wasn’t subjected to that kind of hell. “And now we’re the first  _ real _ same sex marriage at our school,” Dean concluded.

 

“But not the only married ones. One of you isn’t pregnant or enlisted, right?” Charlie shook her finger at him.  

 

“Damn,” Dean smacked his forehead, “I think I skipped a pill. No, circumstances sped up the timetable but I married him because I love him and he loves me. After graduation we’re sticking around to get Sammy college bound and then try for married housing when we go to state. Only thing different is Cas’ last name.”

 

Charlie hugged him. “I’m happy for you both, even if I’m mad I wasn’t your woman of honor.”

“Don’t worry, Charlie. Someday we’ll throw a big vow renewal shindig and you can be Cas’ woman of honor. Afraid my kid brother’s got the slot next to me.”

 

“That’s fair. Now let’s start campaigning now to get you elected Prom Kings.”

 

***

 

The Impala roared into a slot in front of the high school. Dean opened the door for his husband and took his hand to walk in. The banner over the entryway welcomed them to their ten year class reunion. Some music they remembered playing at dances came from the auditorium and class treasurer Becky was taking tickets and issuing name tags at a card table outside of it.

 

“Dean and Cas Winchester,” Dean said as he handed their tickets over. Becky’s jaw dropped. They’d matured a lot since their senior year, filled out a little more, got some stubble.

 

“Wow! You guys look great! And you’re still married!”

 

“Ten years last October,” Cas answered. “How’ve you been?” He hadn’t interacted with her much in school but it was polite to ask.

 

“I’m loving the single life. I’m an editor at a publishing company. Keeps me busy. What about you?”

 

“Associate Economics professor at State. Dean actually went into law enforcement.”

 

“Awesome. Have fun guys!” 

 

They saw a few familiar faces. Maybe a handful of people they kept in touch with over the years. They mingled and made small talk and danced to a few songs until Charlie waddled over to them with her wife.

 

“If they scheduled this thing two weeks later the Deejay would have to deliver this baby,” she rubbed her belly and Gilda supported her back. 

 

“I think Victor is a paramedic now. You’re good.” Dean hugged her. 

 

“Isn’t your adoption getting finalized soon? I want our babies to play together,” Charlie pouted.

 

“Soon. Judge Singer is trying to get it pushed through. Then Jack is all ours,” Dean beamed. He’d met the mother when he was on the escort team to the women’s prison. She was pregnant and alone and according to her file would be in no place to raise a kid when she got out. He talked it over with Cas and they started visiting her to get to know her. Jack would be placed in foster care when he was born and she supported their petition to adopt her son.

 

“Dean Winchester?” The small group turned to the voice.

 

“Lisa? I haven’t seen you since graduation.” Dean accepted a friendly hug.

 

“Well, between work and lugging Ben to all his activities I hardly have time for a social life. Oh! Yeah. Ben is my son.”

 

“That’s great. You always wanted to be a mom.”

 

“He’s the only man in my life so he’s my whole world,” she gushed. They caught up for another minute before she saw someone else to say hello to.

 

Dean looked down at the worn and scuffed band on Cas’ hand. It was a far cry from the tiny piece of wire he’d ‘proposed’ with when they were just juniors in high school. Best decision he’d ever made.


End file.
